Sous les feux d'artifices
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: "Les feux d'artifices sont comme le coeur: ils peuvent exploser d'un moment à un autre." L'histoire se passe environ deux ans après le manga. Pour moi, Okita a surement des sentiments pour Kagura, mais Kagura est encore trop pure et insouciante pour penser à ce genre de choses. Ca pourrait spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au scan 551!


C'était le soir du festival d'été du quartier Kabuki. Tous les stands étaient mis en place, les enseignes étaient soignés pour attirer les gens, les lampions accrochés au-dessus des habitants éclairaient la ville d'une lumière scintillante.

Gintoki et Kagura passèrent chez les Shimura, sur la demande d'Otae: elle voulait qu'ils s'habillent également en yukata.  
-Ce genre d'événement n'arrive pas souvent, il faut vous préparer soigneusement. Kagura-chan, j'ai pour toi un yukata que je portais lorsque j'avais ton âge.  
Elle sortit de son armoire un kimono au tissu rose avec des petites fleurs en train d'éclore avec grâce.  
-Anego! S'émerveilla Kagura. Mais…tu penses que ça m'ira ~aru?  
-Mais oui, Kagura-chan! Tu ressembles à une fleur adorable dont les pétales sont tâchées du sang de tes ennemis, c'est trop mignon!  
-Euh, grande soeur, je crois qu'il y a un problème dans ce que tu dis…fit remarquer Shinpachi.  
Tandis que Kagura alla se changer dans la pièce d'à côté en chantonnant, Gintoki se tourna vers Otae.  
-Et pourquoi je suis venu? J'ai rien à porter pour ce genre de truc. Attends…ne me dis pas que tu m'as acheté un yukata…  
-J'ai mieux! Déclara-elle en sortant un kimono bleu foncé aux rayures verticales. C'est celui de feu notre père! On te le prête!  
Gintoki, complètement choqué par cette offre, s'écria:  
-Oy, tu veux que je porte le vêtement d'un mort?  
En le détaillant mieux, il remarqua une tâche sombre à l'arrière du yukata.  
-En plus, y a du sang séché! Qu'est-ce que votre vieux a foutu?  
-Eh bien, il souffrait un peu d'hémorroïdes, mais juste un peu, expliqua Shinpachi en se grattant la tête, avec un sourire gêné.  
-Je m'en fous, je porterai pas un truc qui porte la trace d'une merde rouge sorti du cul d'un vi…  
Otae l'interrompit brusquement en l'étouffant avec le yukata enroulé comme une boule de chiffon. Avec un sourire effrayant comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle le prévint:  
-Tu portes le yukata ou je fais de tes testicules une bouillie de sang.  
-D'accord, chef…  
-Anego!  
Ils se retournèrent. Kagura se tenait derrière la porte, la tête seulement visible. Ses joues rosissaient.  
-Tu peux venir voir, Anego ~aru? S'il te plaît…  
-Kagura-chan, tu n'as pas à avoir honte! Viens nous montrer combien ça te va!  
Kagura s'avança lentement tandis que Shinpachi et Otae poussèrent un cri d'admiration.  
-Kagura-chan, tu es très mignonne! La complimenta Shinpachi.  
-Si…si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, sale binoclard…Va mourir ~aru!  
-Hé?! Pourquoi tant de haine?!  
-Elle est juste gênée, dit Otae. Viens, on va te coiffer.  
Kagura se tourna vers Gintoki.  
-Gin-chan, tu as un yukata toi aussi?  
-Ben…on va dire que oui.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.  
-Super! On va tous être beaux ~aru!  
« Beau avec du sang au cul… » Songea Gintoki.  
-Anego, je te promets que je ne l'abîmerai pas!  
-Je compte sur toi, Kagura-chan!

Bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore très tard, le festival était déjà très animé. Les enfants couraient partout, les parents étaient occupés à essayer de les gérer, les couples se promenaient main dans la main. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient du regard les différents stands, une voix familière retentit derrière eux:  
-Otae-san!  
-Kondô-san!  
Il était accompagné d'Hijikata qui mangeait une baguette de dangos fourrés à la mayo et Okita qui semblait s'ennuyer. Tandis que Kondô et Otae parlaient ensemble, Okita remarqua Kagura. Lorsqu'il la vit vêtue ainsi, il eut un moment de surprise et haussa durant un instant les sourcils avant de se reprendre. Elle portait des couettes et un yukata adorable, ce qui ne rappelait rien du monstre contre qui il avait l'habitude de se mesurer.  
-Oh, c'est toi China? J'allais demander au patron où il avait déniché une gamine aussi bizarre.  
-J'ai pas besoin de tes pauvres remarques, sale sadique. Parle pas en ma présence, tu pues de la bouche ~aru!  
-C'est sûrement parce que j'ai mangé ces sukonbus que tu aimes tant tout à l'heure.  
-N'in…n'insulte pas les sukonbus! Laisse-les en dehors de tout ça, espèce de lâche! Gin-chan, Shinpachi, on y va ~aru! Je veux plus le voir!  
Elle tira ses amis par la manche et entendit Okita crier.  
-Ça te dérange pas de te balader avec un homme qui a de la merde aux fesses?  
-Okita-kun, baisse d'un ton, veux-tu! Lui reprocha Gintoki d'un ton affecté. C'est pas du caca, c'est du sang! Je…je me suis assis sur un champ de bataille recouvert du sang de mes ennemis alors…  
-Je suis déjà mieux avec Gin-chan qu'avec quelqu'un qui a des cheveux de couleur caca ~aru!  
Elle partit, furieuse contre ce garçon qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, semblait toujours la prendre de haut.  
Elle l'ignora, ne sentit pas son regard légèrement vexé dans son dos ni n'entendit son murmure:  
-Toujours aussi insensible.

Sur les stands de jeux, Kagura gagnait à chaque fois. Au jeu de l'attrape-poissons, elle aurait pu se mesurer avec Otae, mais cette dernière était visiblement décidée à passer la soirée avec Kondô. Et Kagura ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher leur moment. Mais voilà, Gintoki et Shinpachi ne faisaient pas le poids contre elle… elle se surprit à penser à Okita. Avec lui, ça aurait pu être…euh pas « amusant », mais intéressant au moins… Elle fixait les poissons tournoyer dans la petite piscine gonflable, une lueur butée dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce sadique pour s'amuser!  
Gintoki et Shinpachi allèrent faire un tour dans le stand d'à côté pour commander à manger. Kagura leur demanda de lui prendre des boites de sukonbus.  
Quand ils partirent, deux grands garçons aux sourires assez douteux vint à sa rencontre.  
-Yo, t'as l'air balèze, ma fille. Ça te dit une partie? Celui qui perdra devra faire tout ce que l'autre dit…  
Pour Kagura, cela signifiait manger tout ce qu'elle voulait! Elle accepta le défi. Mais au moment du départ, l'un d'eux s'écria en montrant un point derrière elle:  
-Oh non, un chien qui se fait écraser!  
Instinctivement, l'inquiétude la poussa à bondir sur ses pieds pour se précipiter vers l'animal. Mais il n'y avait pas d'animal. Ni d'accident. Elle se rendit compte de la fourberie trop tard. Les autres avaient gagné.  
-Enfoirés…  
-Désolé, ma fille, une promesse est une promesse. Tu vas pas trahir ta fierté, hein?  
Kagura serra les poings avec rage. Elle sentait son corps gronder, face à l'envie de les massacrer. Mais elle avait fait une promesse à Otae: elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'abîmer ce beau yukata…ni causer d'incidents dans ce festival, et entacher la joie et la bonne humeur des autres personnes… Une voix familière la fit relever la tête:  
-Eh bah, China, te laisser te battre comme ça…tu devrais avoir honte.  
-Je…la ferme, sadique!  
-Au moins, je suis sadique, et c'est pour ça que je ne m'aurais jamais laissé prendre à un piège aussi bidon. J'aurais laissé le chien crever pour attraper les poissons si ça m'était favorable. Je suis un être cruel, pas vrai…China?  
Il la fixait de son regard sérieux. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Comme s'il désirait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle détourna les yeux, agacée de se sentir un peu déstabilisée.  
-Je…j'en sais rien, je te connais pas!  
-Comment ça? Tu me connais plus que je me connais.  
Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais les deux garçons s'interposèrent.  
-Yo, tu fous quoi ici? Elle est à nous, là.  
Okita sourit, ferma les yeux pendant un moment.  
-Ah oui? Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous osez prendre ce qui m'appartient en utilisant le prétexte d'un stupide pari? Vous avez du cran.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, une lueur menaçante luisait dans ses pupilles écarlates.  
-J'imagine que vous êtes prêts à en payer le prix. Hein?  
Les deux garçons n'eurent pas de mal à sentir l'aura sauvage qui dégageait de ce jeune homme…de cette fauve.  
-Y-yo…On te l-laisse, o-on savait pas! Déso-lé!  
Ils partirent sans se retourner. Okita les regarda disparaître dans la foule avant de soupirer:  
-Ils étaient lourds. Mais maintenant, t'as une dette envers m…ARGH!  
Kagura l'avait donné un coup de poing dans le dos.  
-HÉ MAIS CA VA PAS?!  
-C'EST TOI QUI A UN PROBLÈME, COMMENT CA JE T'APPARTIENS ~ARU?!  
-T'es une vraie calamité, ma parole. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu…  
-J'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE TOI. GIN-CHAN, SHINPACHI, ON Y V…  
Ils avaient disparu.  
-Mais…où sont-ils?  
-Ils en ont eu marre et ils sont partis.  
En réalité, ils avaient voulu se précipiter vers leur amie quand les deux garçons étaient arrivés, mais ils avaient aperçu la silhouette d'Okita, assis en face de leur stand. S'échangeant une troll face, Gintoki et Shinpachi ne doutaient pas qu'Okita allait intervenir. Ils savaient que Kagura et lui partageaient un lien particulier. Ils savaient qu'Okita ne traitait pas Kagura comme les autres filles. Bon, Gintoki était un peu réticent à l'idée que Kagura commence quelque chose avec Okita…mais voilà, il devait regarder la vérité en face. Sa fille grandissait. Sans compter qu'en y réflechissant bien, il ne voyait Kagura avec aucun autre garçon qu'Okita. Cette idée lui donna un coup de vieux. Bref, ils s'étaient dirigés vers Okita, qui observait Kagura de loin, Gintoki lui avait posé une main sur son épaule, avant de déclarer solennellement:  
-Fais gaffe ou je te tue.

-Ah, mais je leur avait demandé de m'acheter des sukonbus ~aru!  
-J'en ai.  
-Tss, rien ne prouve que t'as pas ajouté du tabasco ou je ne sais quoi ~aru!  
-Comme tu veux. Tout à l'heure…pourquoi tu ne les as pas frappés comme tu le fais d'habitude?  
-A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis une brute qui règle tout par la violence…  
-C'est le cas.  
-C'est pas tes affaires. Je fais ce que je veux ~aru.  
Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Okita la retint par la manche.  
-Tu comptes passer le reste de la soirée toute seule? Tu veux jouer au loup solitaire?  
-Je vais rentrer.  
-Et déjà te débarrasser de ce magnifique yukata?  
Kagura s'apprêta à répliquer mais s'arrêta, s'attardant sur sa dernière phrase.  
-Tu as dit quoi?  
-Que tu étais moche.  
-Pas du tout! Tu aimes vraiment ce yukata ~aru?  
Okita détourna la tête, sans pour autant la lâcher, se passa l'autre main dans les cheveux.  
-Ça veut pas dire que je trouve sa porteuse belle.  
-C'est celui qui dit qui l'est!

-J'ai pas dit que tu étais moche.

-Alors tu me trouves jolie!

-Je veux dire que j'ai pas dit directement que tu étais moche.

-T'es qu'un gamin!

-T'es quoi, alors?

Okita la lâcha doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte en courant la seconde suivante. Il s'efforçait de paraître calme, mais il était tourmenté à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa demande.

-Si tu pars, tu pourras pas payer ta dette.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
Okita lui adressa un sourire de défi.  
-Je ne trouve personne à ma hauteur ici. Ils sont tous trop nuls pour moi. Je m'ennuie.  
Surprise durant un instant, Kagura comprit sans mal ce que ça voulait dire. Ils fonctionnaient tout le temps comme ça. Ça lui allait. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
-Je vais te rétamer ~aru.

Participant à tous les jeux, le score était toujours serré. Il était difficile de déterminer le plus fort, mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. La volonté de surpasser l'autre ne les quittait pas.  
L'heure des feux d'artifices était proche. A contrecœur, ils durent arrêter là leurs défis. Exténués, ils se reposèrent un moment sur un banc. Okita commença:  
-Finalement…que ce soit en baston ou à des jeux stupides, on arrive pas à se départager. Alors que j'avais fait la promesse de devenir plus fort. Je voulais devenir assez fort pour te battre.  
-Pareil pour moi ~aru. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ce moment…  
Ils se remémorèrent ensemble leur combat sur le pont, là où ils avaient également fait la promesse de ne plus perdre face à personne. Ce moment était gravé dans l'esprit d'Okita. Il était embarrassé à l'idée des mots stupides d'adieux, mais Kagura avait su éviter tout ça. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir à leur manière bien à eux. Il se sentait lui-même avec elle.  
Pour lui, la promesse signifiait également de ne pas mourir. Pas avant de l'avoir revue.

Kagura sentit son ventre gargouiller.  
-T'es sure que tu veux pas un sukonbu?  
-Si ça vient de toi, plutôt mourir ~aru. J'ai bien envie d'une pomme d'amour. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté pour ce moment, déguster une petite pomme d'amour tout en admirant les feux d'artifices ~aru!  
En se dirigeant vers le stand qui en vend, elle tapota ses poches, à la recherche de son porte-feuille.  
-Hein?  
Découvrant qu'elle l'avait sûrement fait tomber en courant d'un stand à l'autre, elle prit la tête entre ses mains.  
-NOOOON! MA POMME D'AMOUR…  
Elle s'effondra sur la sol, dépitée.  
-Et dire que j'attendais cet instant avec impatience ~aru…  
Les gens qui passaient près d'elle la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle fixait le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit Okita dire:  
-Le vieux, je voudrais ça.  
Elle vit une pomme d'amour dans son champ de vision. Okita la lui tendait, le regard nonchalant.  
-Prends ça et arrête de chialer.  
-Sadique… T'as envie que j'ai une dette envers toi encore?  
-Non, c'est juste pour que t'arrêtes de me foutre la honte.  
Kagura prit la pomme d'amour et se releva, l'air renfrogné.  
-Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi ~aru.  
-La ferme. C'est seulement à cet endroit où l'on peut admirer les feux d'artifices dans toute leur splendeur.  
Ils étaient sur une pelouse bien entretenue, loin des arbres qui pourraient leur cacher la vue. Quelques autres personnes étaient également présentes.  
-Ah bon? Alors il t'arrive aussi de pas avoir des goûts tordus? Demanda Kagura d'un ton sarcastique en attaquant sa pomme d'amour.  
Okita voulut répliquer mais fut interrompu par un éclat dans le ciel. Un feu d'artifice doré venait d'exploser, ses étincelles chutant doucement avant de disparaître à travers les nuages. Deux autres feux d'artifices, rouge et bleu, éclatèrent en même temps, sous les exclamations émerveillés des personnes.  
-Whaa…

Okita tourna son regard vers Kagura. Ses yeux pétillaient d'admiration devant ce spectacle, sa bouche entrouverte, formant un sourire inconsciemment. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commencé à la contempler, sans cligner des yeux, le regard juste perdu face à cette silhouette de petite fille, mais qui avait connu tant de combats.  
Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, il avait été satisfait d'avoir un adversaire à son hauteur. Mais petit à petit, inconsciemment, ils s'étaient appris à se connaître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache comment atteindre son coeur. Son coeur de sadique, pourtant fermé à ce genre de sentiment incertain. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait, acceptait de marcher comme lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.  
Cette petite China…China Musume…  
Lui était conscient que ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas restés au stade d'un simple rivalité ou amitié. Et ce depuis le départ. Cela avait commencé avec un intérêt tant bien que mal dissimulé à travers ses taquineries. Puis, ils avaient commencé à se battre côté à côte, pour des causes communes. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais lors de la résurgence de l'affaire Rokkaku, avec la petite fille qui désirait se venger de son père, Kagura lui avait été d'un grand secours. D'ailleurs, il avait voulu la remercier en lui offrant des gâteaux au tabasco, mais elle s'était directement méfiée de lui dès qu'il avait franchi la porte d'entrée. Son regard était si soupçonneux qu'il avait dû se retenir de rire.  
Il ignorait si Kagura avait également remarqué que leur lien était spécial. Que ce n'était pas que de la rivalité, mais pas totalement de l'amitié. Mais un lien plus profond, plus complexe. Elle semblait bien trop pure pour prêter réflexion à ce genre de choses. Elle ne se cassait pas la tête. Si quelqu'un tombait devant elle, elle prendrait le temps de l'aider à se relever, même si cela pourrait la ralentir.  
C'était également pour ça qu'il…ne la détestait pas.  
Il était conscient que quelqu'un qui est souillé par le sang, qui a été égoïste et jaloux par le passé comme lui était l'exacte opposée de la fille pure et innocente, qui a surpassé ses souffrances seule lorsqu'elle était petite, qu'était Kagura.  
Néanmoins…  
Lorsqu'elle était apparue alors qu'il était seul, déprimé, après la dissolution du Shinsengumi. Elle avait réussi à trouver les mots justes.  
Lorsqu'elle s'était interposée entre lui et Nobume, l'anxiété croissante qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée que Nobume n'attaque Kagura… Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point elle était forte, mais il souhaitait également qu'elle se repose de temps en temps. Si possible, sur son épaule, bien qu'il soit souillé par le sang de nombreux ennemis et de nombreuses batailles.  
Leur dernier combat sur le pont…le chagrin qui écrasait sa poitrine s'était tellement allégé, pour laisser place à une vision de l'avenir plus claire, plus lumineuse…car c'était un être lumineux qui avait éclairé son chemin.  
Leurs retrouvailles…  
Qu'importe qu'il soit sadique, qu'importe qu'il devienne plus fort ou non, ses sentiments, eux, ne changeront pas. Se renforceront. Son désir…

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé tout son temps à la fixer lorsqu'il entendit les applaudissements, signalant la fin des feux d'artifices.  
-C'était tellement beau ~aru!  
Sentant son regard sur elle, Kagura se tourna vers lui. Okita vit près de ses lèvres une petite tâche.  
-Tu t'en es mise, lâcha-il.  
-Où ça? Demanda-elle en nettoyant du mauvais côté.  
-Tu sais pas manger, une vraie gamine.  
-Arrête de m'insulter à tout bout de champ, tu sais jamais être délicat! A ce rythme, tu finiras vieux célibataire ~aru.  
-Ah oui? Et si je fais ça, alors tu accepterais de m'appartenir?  
Kagura n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Il s'était mis devant elle, son regard emplissant son champ de vision. Ce regard rouge, une couleur sombre, mais qui brillait à ce moment-là d'un éclat étrange. Inattendu.  
Elle vit son visage s'approcher du sien.  
Elle sentit son odeur.  
Elle sentit son souffle.  
Le souffle qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte, effleurant doucement sa peau.  
Okita s'apprêtait à lécher cette tâche au coin de ses lèvres. Même si ce n'était qu'au coin, il savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cet endroit.  
BAM  
-AIE!  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS FAIRE, SALE PSYCHOPATHE ~ARU!  
Okita se tenait la joue qui le brûlait.  
-Je voulais juste enlever la tâche sur ta bouche…  
-Y AVAIT DES MOYENS MOINS DÉGOÛTANTS DE FAIRE CA ~ARU!  
-Toujours aussi délicate dans tes paroles, China…  
En la voyant, il eut un moment d'arrêt.  
Elle détournait le regard, le visage empourpré, surpassant la couleur de ses cheveux. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il sentait également que quelque chose en lui avait explosé. Son coeur peut-être.  
-Oy, China, tu sembles malades. Tu es toute rouge, la taquina-il.  
-T'approches pas, c'est ta faute. J'ai tout chaud maintenant ~aru.  
Son coeur bondit de nouveau dans sa cage thoracique. Dangereusement. Au moins, il n'avait pas réellement explosé.  
Mais Okita se sentait vulnérable. Si vulnérable. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une telle sensation, comme si toute son expérience en matière de combat ou de sadisme était totalement inutile.  
« Elle est…argh, fait chier. »  
Il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître, alors qu'il aurait voulu s'effondrer dans l'herbe, honteux d'avoir été vaincu d'une telle façon.  
China Musume était plus forte que lui.  
Mais d'une force d'un tout autre calibre.  
La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, c'était son désir. Son désir de l'avoir, de l'enlacer. Il désirait qu'elle lui appartienne, rien qu'à lui. Que ses yeux ne regardent que lui.  
Mais pour l'instant, il ne savait quoi faire, hormis se comporter comme d'habitude.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Otae et Kondô, qui étaient restés ensemble. Tandis qu'Okita discutait avec Kondô, Kagura demanda à Otae:  
-Mais vous avez pu voir les feux d'artifices? Il fallait y aller à la place où nous étions ~aru, le sadique m'a dit que c'était le meilleur endroit pour admirer les feux d'artifices.  
Et elle ajouta, en imitant sa voix:  
\- »Le seul endroit où l'on peut admirer les feux d'artifices dans toute leur splendeur. »  
Otae la regarda, perplexe.  
-Mais non, Kagura-chan, il n'y a pas qu'un seul endroit. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où tu pouvais éviter les feuillages des arbres.  
Kagura était perdue.  
-Mais…il m'avait dit qu'il restait avec moi juste parce que c'était le seul…il m'a trompé ~aru!  
Otae médita un instant sur les paroles d'Okita que Kagura avait rapportées.  
« Il restait avec moi juste parce que c'était le seul endroit où l'on peut admirer les feux d'artifices dans toute leur splendeur. »  
Elle comprit rapidement la signification de cette phrase à double-sens, et sourit.  
-Cet enfoiré, je vais l'apprendre à se…  
-Laisse-le, Kagura-chan. Il ne t'a pas trompée. Tu sais pourquoi les feux d'artifices sont multicolores? Pour correspondre au goût de chacune des personnes qui les admirent. Chacun a des goûts différents, chacun a une idée différente de la splendeur sur cette Terre. Admirer les feux d'artifices n'est pas assez pour que l'endroit devient magnifique. Si tu es seule, le poids de la solitude se fera sentir et les feux d'artifices représenteront un souvenir mélancolique. Mais si tu les contemples avec une personne que tu…aimes bien, ça deviendra un de plus beaux souvenirs de ta vie. Et il arrive que ce ne sont pas les feux d'artifices qu'on veut réellement regarder… Kagura-chan, je t'avais dit que tu étais comme les motifs de ton yukata: une petite fleur qui éclot doucement et gracieusement. Et il semble que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser…ajouta-elle en se tournant vers les garçons derrière eux.  
Kagura suivit son regard, mais l'interpréta mal:  
-Pourquoi tu regardes Gorilla? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ~aru?  
-Ah la… tu es encore bien jeune et bien naïve. C'est une bonne chose aussi de ne pas se presser, et prendre son temps.  
-Je ne pense pas tout comprendre, ~aru, mais d'accord, Anego!  
Vers la sortie, ils tombèrent sur Gintoki et Shinpachi.  
-Gin-chan, Shinpachi! Je pensais que vous étiez rentrés ~aru!  
-On n'allait pas rentrer alors qu'il y avait toutes ces bonnes choses à goûter!  
Kagura lança un regard noir à Okita.  
-Tu m'as dupée ~aru…  
-Je m'étais trompé, c'est tout.  
Il sortit son paquet de sukonbu. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un. Il le prit et le lui tendit.  
-Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. Je t'assure qu'il n'y aucun piège.  
Kagura se contenta de le regarder, sceptique.  
-Tant pis, soupira-il.  
Il divisa le sukonbu en deux, et lui tendit la moitié. D'un main hésitante, elle finit par l'accepter.  
Ils mangèrent leur bout en même temps, sans se quitter du regard.  
Pour Kagura, Okita était un garçon imprévisible, même après ce temps à le côtoyer de loin ou de près. Elle ne pouvait pas totalement affirmer les moments où il essayait vraiment d'être sympathique ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses fourberies. Mais elle devait l'avouer…elle se sentait en quelque sorte à l'aise avec lui. Il était plus qu'un rival, pas totalement un ami…cela l'intriguait mais elle préférait profiter du moment présent sans se casser la tête. Quant à Okita, il était conscient que Kagura était une fille assez complexe et désintéressée de l'amour, du moins pour l'instant. Il refusait de brusquer le cours des événements, se contenterait de faire de son mieux pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour elle.

C'est plus qu'une rivalité. Pas spécialement de l'amitié. Pas encore de l'amour. C'est juste Okita & Kagura.


End file.
